


Disaster Coupling, Part One – Mostly Boy’s POV. (Clean)

by blackxcatsmatter



Series: Love Island (The Game) Imagines [4]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackxcatsmatter/pseuds/blackxcatsmatter
Summary: The setting is when Lucas picks MC, the night before Casa Amor.  It will be seen through a standard point of view.  I’ll try to hit each boy’s view throughout the story.  There may be two parts.





	Disaster Coupling, Part One – Mostly Boy’s POV. (Clean)

**Author's Note:**

> You'll notice when a name is bolded at the beginning of a paragraph; that's who the story is being told at that time.

Lucas is up for the recoupling. So far it’s been a bit of a shit show. Jakub had shaken things up, something he stated he was not afraid to do, by choosing Hope. Leaving Noah gobsmacked as he stared sullenly before picking Priya. She, of course, was happy, beaming as soon as he said her name.

A rigid and chilly air hung above the group as tonight had not gone as anticipated. Ibrahim was with Priya but had been having some issues blind to the eye ever since Operation Nope. His jealous nature poked at his pride as Priya embraced Noah after he chose her.

****Ibrahim**** had picked Lottie, as he was much closer with Bobby and did not want to ruin his chances with MC. Underneath his attempts at a smooth guy façade, the true love fan was still something he believed in, like his comic books. The hero always got the girl. Lucas clears his throat as he stands up facing the group of girls. His smooth hands clasp together as he begins to speak.

****Bobby’s**** thoughts flutter nervously as he quickly glances from Lucas’ back to MC’s face. She’s watching him as well. She offers a feeble smile at him and he blows a kiss at her. He knows Lucas is going to pick her. It’s between her, Chelsea, and Marisol. Lucas and Marisol had been together before and it was clear there were no sparks.

If it were Bobby in that position he would choose MC as well. She’s easily the best option available. Chels is funny and adorable but not girlfriend material for Lucas. Bobby’s watched the clear intentions that Lucas thought Chelsea’s fast-talking excitement was just too overboard for her. He looks at the ground, preparing to make a statement for the second his girl was picked by the minted physician standing in front of him. He needed to make it clear his feelings for another man trying to step between them.

Lucas looks down at his leather shoes as he begins to talk.

_“Right. I’ve thought about this and although tonight has not gone as we all expected.” _He looks at Jakub. _“I want to couple up with this girl because I think that we could probably make a really good go of it. She’s…” _He hears Bobby suck his teeth behind him.

Bobby squeezes his eyes closed. He’s going to pick MC, he sucks his teeth slightly and waits for her name to be called.

_“She’s the kind of girl I know I could really get along with. I think her and I could…” _Lucas tries to sound confident as he looks up.

****Lucas**** knows he’s about to shake up Bobby’s game as well. However, that’s the name of the game. He had told MC on the first date that she and Bobby had come off as a strong couple, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try to turn her head. This was his chance. MC was a great girl, loyal and beautiful at that.

_“…really make it happen. So, the girl I want to couple up with is….” _He drifts off, letting the words hang in the air like fog settling in a wet field.

****Bobby**** opens his eyes and watches MC’s face. He wants to see her reaction. She’s so gorgeous sitting on the bench next to Marisol and Chelsea. Her hands are silently comforting them as they are more upset with being in the bottom three than anything. He can see her look up at Lucas, her face is blank.

_”MC.” _Lucas smiles. 

His eyes now looking at MC. She stands up, but instead of walking towards Lucas, she quietly moves towards Bobby. Her expression is blank, her poker face must be phenomenal. She kneels down before Bobby. He brushes the strand of hair that is always in her face behind her ear. He reaches for her hands and he can see the tears welling in her eyes. He feels like he’s been punched.

_“We will get another chance.” _She brings his hands to her lips and kisses them gently.

****Lucas**** stands there with a small frown on his face. He was expecting some backlash from his pick but her walking to Bobby, when they weren’t even in a couple, was slightly irking for him to see. They hadn’t even been together that long, and he knew Bobby never really took them seriously as he was always choosing the girls opinions and emotions before hers. Bobby smiles up at MC. His face pink from her statement.

_“I know it, babe.” _Bobby returns the kiss to her hands. “_Go on, be with your man. We won’t be apart for long.”_

****Bobby’s**** gaze now looks directly at Lucas who is watching their encounter smugly. He raises his eyebrows at Lucas as if to silently throw shade towards him for stealing his girl.

MC stands from her kneeling position and crosses the platform to sit quietly beside Lucas, avoiding taking his outstretched hand. She stares at the ground, her cheeks slightly damp from the tears that had escaped from her eyes. Lucas notices the glistening from the tears and feels a horrendous pit develop in his stomach. He’s made a mistake, he looks over at Bobby to try to apologize but Bobby is staring at him with fire in his eyes. 

A text notification cuts through the silence as Gary stands to his feet. His glasses are perched on the edge of his nose as he rolls his shoulders.

_“Right. That’s me.” _He states.

****MC**** watches as Gary stands to speak. Her eyes fixated on Bobby’s who has not taken his eyes off of Lucas. She can see the anger on his face, a rare discord from Bobby. He’s always so cheery, with smiles and laughter but tonight he looks as if he could snap. Lucas had tried to take her hand but she avoided it again. He frowns at her, but she doesn’t care. Bobby and she had been together since day one, minus the day when Priya had to choose somebody. She knew Priya chose Bobby because Bobby and MC’s feelings were so strong.

****Priya**** had been watching Bobby and MC on the telly before she made an entrance into the Villa. She couldn’t choose Noah, she didn’t want to make enemies the first day. Although, her choosing Bobby had sent Lottie into a rage about girl code and loyalty. They later would make up thanks to MC. She really is as caring as she is portrayed on the show. She's almost like glue for the Villa, as there has been so much drama lately between Rocco, Henrik, and Lucas, Operation Nope, and the arrival of Jakub and Chelsea. All of that drama now subsided thanks to MC, who had spoken to each girl; persuading them to understand each other’s feelings and to bond as a group.

Another notification pierces the air as Priya glances up to look at who’s left. Bobby has risen to his feet enthusiastically, wiped clean of his previous ire. She needed to learn this from him, he was so good at hiding his feelings, while she had a hard time keeping them bottled in. She feels slightly guilty as she knows the reason that MC and Bobby were now not together was because of her role in Operation Nope. She had gotten what she wanted, Noah, but at what cost? She couldn’t help but feel horrible for her decisions as now Bobby and MC might not get a chance.

There haven’t been any dumpings recently. The show is now moving forward towards the middle of the season, there has to be a true test of their relationships coming from the producers. This was Love Island and Priya knew that drama sells.

_“So, that’s it then?” _Gary asks.

****Gary**** had a feeling this couldn’t be it. There always was something else adding to the atmosphere of the Villa. Bad things come in threes. His nan had constantly told him this and he knew he agreed. First, Operation Nope. Second, when Chelsea had spilled tea about Lottie and his secret kiss. And third, had to be this coupling. However, he just couldn’t shake the feeling that this wasn’t it.

The Islanders are in their new couples sitting silently on the bench. Aside from Jakub who is standing arms folded across his large chest staring at Hope with eyes of lust. He smiles at Noah who is sulking in the corner, his head in between his hands as Priya is whispering in his ear. Ibrahim and Lottie are chatting animatingly as they both chuckle. Gary shoots Lottie a side look as Chelsea is rambling on about a client she had that requested a firepit in the middle of his living room.

****Bobby**** is sat to the side of the firepit, his leg is folded over the top of his knee. Marisol is telling him about body language and how it’s used in her lawyer studies. Lucas has pulled MC aside for a chat near the daybeds. His brow is furrowed as he speaks with a grimace on his face. You can clearly see he’s upset with her. Bobby watches them from afar as he nods his head to whatever Marisol just said.

_“Bobby.” _Marisol sighs.

Bobby just nods his head again, an attempt to agree with whatever she’s rambling about. He hasn’t noticed that she’s stopped talking about law and is more interested in what he’s looking at.

_“Bobby!” _She repeats herself, this time waving her hand in front of his face.

_”Huh? What?” _He averts his gaze to Marisol.

****Marisol**** has a sullen look on her face. She gazes back at Lucas and MC and can see that Lucas is almost yelling at her. She strains to hear but there is no loudness emitting from him. She raises her eyebrows wondering what in the world he could be saying to MC to make him appear so angry.

****Bobby**** bites his lip while sitting on the edge of the bench. His knuckles are clinched to his shorts’ pocket, turning slightly white.

_“Does it look like he’s yelling at her?” _Bobby turns to Marisol.

_“A bit.” _She frowns.

_“I swear if he is I’ll go over there and give him something to yell about_.” Bobby’s upper lip twitches.

MC has her arms crossed across her chest, swaying back and forth on her heels. Her body language is something Bobby seems to be very accustomed to.

_“She’s upset.” _Bobby sighs_. “I should go over there.”_

He starts to stand but Marisol holds his wrist, ushering him back to sitting. He looks at her with a dejected look. Marisol’s tone becomes quiet as she speaks so only Bobby can hear her.

_“Don’t. That will make it worse. MC is a tough girl. You saw how she handled the flack in the Mean Tweets Challenge.” _Marisol reassures Bobby.

Her words hit a wall, not changing his mind. He stands up, looks back at Marisol and begins to walk towards MC and Lucas. He doesn’t care if Lucas gets more upset. It’s not about Lucas. He wants to make sure MC is comfortable and not upset. He crosses the firepit towards the daybeds as he overhears Priya talking to Noah.

_“I’m so glad we finally get to be together,” _Priya exclaims.

_“Yeah.” _Noah nods.

Noah’s in the same boat. Hope was chosen by Jakub, unexpected by all. Jakub had said to the group after the Cake Challenge that he was going to shake things up, but they all assumed he would pick Priya, leaving Ibrahim vulnerable. Bobby had pulled MC aside before the recoupling to check in with her about if Jakub had ever tried moves on her, in case he picked her instead. She said that Jakub isn’t into her, but Bobby knows that’s not true.

She may not notice him staring at her, but Bobby does. Jakub’s demeanor is so arrogant that he believes women would fall at his feet to have a chance with him. He also has a temper, most likely from overuse of anabolic steroids. Bobby reaches the daybeds just to hear the end of what Lucas is saying to MC.

_“…that I was going to try to turn your head. You laughed and I thought that was you challenging me to try.” _Lucas sulks.

****Bobby**** waits before he approaches them. He wants to hear what MC says back. She had never told him about this, his stomach drops a little. Could there be other things she’s not told him of the other Islanders interactions with her?

_“Seriously? Do you think me laughing at you is asking you to go ahead and try? Wow, Lucas. I would’ve guessed you had more knowledge of a woman’s intentions. I laughed at you because obviously I found it a joke. A funny one at that. I have been with Bobby since the beginning. Just because you think you can waltz in here with your ‘I’m mysterious and smoldering attitude’, does not in any way mean that you can whisk me away from him. However, you obviously just did.” _She snaps at him.

Bobby’s impressed. Marisol was right, she can handle her own.

_“I told you I would.” _Lucas has a cocky attitude.

Bobby feels himself moving closer but stops again when MC laughs factiously.

_“Yeah. But I didn’t come by choice. You basically put a chain around my neck and cranked me in, whether I wanted to or not. For you to think that I would choose you over Bobby? You’re the fucking selfish one. Not me.”_

Bobby felt the anger in her voice, she never cusses. This could get ugly quickly as he sees Lucas as the type to throw low-blows in attempts for vengeance. He stepped around from the bush knowing he needed to interject now before this got heated. Lucas has silent rage etched across his face, his cheeks are red.

_“Couldn’t wait to get Lucas by himself, could ya MC?” _Bobby grins. _“I don’t blame you. If I were a lass, I’d try to get him by himself too.” _Bobby winks at Lucas.

Lucas rolls his eyes and walks off with his lips tight and fists clenched. MC turns to look at Bobby. He expected her to laugh at his banter, however, his smile falls when he sees her face. She had been crying, her cheeks are glistening and puffy. How did he misread this? He would have come over sooner. He says nothing but pulls her to his chest and sits on the edge of the daybed. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and exhales heavily.

_“I’m so sorry, Bobby.” _Her breathing hitches as she tries to hold back a sob. _“I want to be with you, and only you, why can’t the other guys see that? Am I flirtatious? Are they just reading me wrong?”_

****Bobby**** thinks before he responds, he would crack a joke, but he knows she’s asking for a serious answer. He pulls her chin up to meet her gaze.

_“No. These guys just think you're like a challenge.”_

His mind flickers back to the many conversations he never took seriously in the boy’s dressing room. Gary and Rocco had said that MC plays hard to get, both admitting to trying to graft on her but her shutting them down. When Lucas and Henrik came, Lucas had made a statement about MC having walls that needed to be broke. Bobby never connected the dots that Lucas would try, himself, to accomplish that. Even Jakub had said how she had a tight body and was uptight in general but probably just needed a strong personality to bring her back down.

Bobby should have said things then, but he didn’t. Bobby shakes his head at the memories of his cowardness. He could have stood up for her so many times, disagreeing with them on everything. MC was such a sensitive and empathic human. They had many deep conversations about life, afterlife and eternity. Her views sat atop Bobby’s, a reason he felt so intense about her. He’s just never been one to flat out say his feelings, something he hates about himself. MC has no problem initiating any contact or conversation between them, something he prefers.

_“But why? I’m not a patch on Priya. Hope has money and a good job. Lottie has killer legs. Chelsea is bubbly and cute. Marisol is confident and sexy. How am I a challenge?” _She’s flustered.

_“Because the only person you’ve shared your light with is me,” _Bobby says sincerely.

****MC****'s silent. Bobby does call her sunshine, but she never really knew why. It’s true, she did share her most intimate opinions and thoughts on everything from the way the world is, to how life exists, and so much more. She and Bobby could stay up for hours until the crack of dawn, just silently chatting about things that he’s never heard her say to the others. Bobby kisses her cheek as she silently nods her head.

****Bobby**** knows MC has been burned before, but that is the only topic she has not spoken about. He doesn’t push for answers, but he’s formed his own opinions. She is quite guarded but uses witty comebacks in times of stagnant nature. This is a trait he too has as a way to brush things off without having to further explain. Bobby also notices she is very self-conscious. She is always fiddling her fingers or holding her wrists, a clear sign that she is nervous.

She does have confidence in bikinis, but he does always find her with her arms crossed hugging her stomach, something his sister and mother both do for fear of appearing “fat.” He also notices she does not spend nearly as much time examining herself in the mirror as the other girls, but she does always look so beautiful.

She’s the only islander who doesn’t care to doll her face up as soon as they wake up. She’s just as eager to chill in the kitchen in her pajamas while drinking coffee in the morning. The other girls come out fully dressed as if they were headed to a photo shoot.

_”Let’s go in?” _Bobby asks as he notices all the other Islanders have headed inside.

She shrugs her shoulders as if she wishes to stay outside, but Bobby tugs her wrists urging her to come with him. He doesn’t want her to sleep in the bed with Lucas, but he doesn’t want her out here alone either. He would stay out here with her however the producers of the show have expressed it’s against the rules to share a bed with somebody who is not your partner unless one has been pied.

They make their way to the Villa as Bobby slides her small hand in his_. Fuck the producers and fuck Lucas too,_ he says in his head. This girl is going to be mine whether they like it or not. He will get her back, just not tonight. Most likely tomorrow, when they have a challenge he’ll decouple with Marisol then ask MC to pie off Lucas for him. He grins at his plan, he suddenly can’t wait until tomorrow.

****Gary**** watches MC and Bobby pass by, hand in hand. He grins. Bobby is head over heels for this girl and Lucas has no chance. Gary’s smile fades as he thinks of Lottie. He had finally started to get things right between them, each of them growing closer each day. He wasn’t angry at Rahim. Rahim had to choose between MC, Marisol, Lottie, and Chelsea.

Ibrahim and Marisol were together on the first day, and that did not work. Rahim knew that Bobby had such strong feelings for MC and didn’t want to ruin Bobby’s chances at being in something other than a friendship couple. And Chelsea, well, Rahim is shy and silent and Chels just is loud, proud, and excited; something that terrifies Rahim. Priya was perfect for him. She was chill, sexy and knew how to handle Rahim’s awkwardness. Plus, she always was chatting about superheroes and his comics, something no other girl cared for.

This was all Jakub’s doing. His smug face affirms that by gloating after picking Hope. Noah had practically become reclusive and sunk further into his invisible hermit shell. Noah was so timid, something that Hope balanced him out in. It’s true that opposites attract, his Nan had constantly reminded him. Lottie was opposite Gary, her dark and brooding nature seemed to pull Gary in like some magnetic force between them.

Gary sighs again thinking of her pink hair splayed out around her, her naked body laid on the bed, a vision of royalty. Lottie was so direct and blunt while Gary liked to brush things off feebly, trying to play himself up as some iron-fisted stud that had many chickens in his coop. The truth was, he didn’t.

Gary had not had sex with as many women as he said he had, however, he had learned as a child that it’s not the smart ones who get the friends. It’s the cocky, arrogant, self-absorbed ones who do. Look at Jakub for instance, he’s so far up his own ego; it’s a wonder he doesn’t have iron shoes to keep him from floating away. Jakub had the girls swooning at his very arrival, he was dressed in his sister's jeans and probably got his shirt from the kid's department. Gary grins, thinking of when Bobby said that at the Ministry of Sound Party.

He stands up and heads inside. He’s tired and just ready to call it a day. He’ll figure out how to go forward from this in the morning. After all, he does his best thinking in the wee hours with a fresh cuppa and cream. He changes into his pajamas in the dressing room. Noah is sitting on one of the benches near the mirrors. He’s learned that Noah needs his alone time and doesn’t try to talk to him, heading straight to bed.

****Noah**** watches as Gary leaves the room, looking back at him with a thin-lipped smile. He’s now alone in the dressing room, something he prefers. He doesn’t like having this many roommates, there’s never silence. Being here makes him miss the comforting vibe of the library he works at. The sound of flipping pages and muffled whispers is something he enjoys very much.

He wonders who’s doing the children’s reading in his absence. The other librarians aren’t as eager to please the children as he is. Children seem to bring out the best in him. They are so eager to learn and minds still fresh with imagination.

Noah had to lose his imagination before he even got to middle school, the sudden burden of raising his little brother shoved on his plate. His mother had left his father when he was about 11. His little brother was just five at the time and his father had started a habit of drowning them out with a bottle of whatever alcohol he could get his hands on. Noah had to get a job as soon as he turned 14 as his father’s addiction spiraled downward until the bills went unpaid and for a few months the only light they had was when the sun was up.

Noah grins at the memory of him holding a flashlight between his neck and shoulder at night time, reading his little brother a story of a world where a little boy has monsters as friends. His little brother loved this story, just as Noah had when he was that age. However, the story was read by his mother. 

Noah’s smile drops with the memory of his mother. Her long-braided hair atop her head tied with a ribbon. She left them due to her father forcing his mother to quit working full-time with her career as a journalist to raise Noah. He knew early on his mother despised this. She had dropped to part-time but was increasingly absent. There were multiple events she did not show up for, pick-ups from school where he had to walk home, and times where she had not been home to cook dinner.

His father worked a long shift as an engineer, so there were many days that Noah would be home by himself from the time he went to bed until he woke up the next morning. Silence became a way of life for him, something he searched for at the Villa constantly. He’s not good at conversations as he expresses himself with much more detail in his head than he ever could out loud.

This was something Hope had picked up on early and unfortunately made Noah’s decisions for him. She knew he was too timid to speak for himself, afraid of his own voice. In many ways, Hope was sometimes overbearing but this made Noah feel secure. He didn’t have to think about his options or things of that nature, as Hope seemed to do it for him. The only other girl who had done this for him was MC. Her delicate nature was welcoming and warm. She did not push the silence between them whenever they would interact without the other Islanders. Truth be told, he did have a slight crush on MC but would never admit it.

Bobby was his friend and knew that Bobby loved MC. Bobby just was afraid to say it, but Noah knew Bobby had fallen hard for MC. It was made apparent after Priya had the idea to do Operation Nope, entrancing Bobby in the plan. Priya apparently had asked MC not to tell Hope, but she refused to help Priya. MC told Hope immediately and urged Noah to stay with Hope.

Bobby had realized that MC was filled with empathy, something Bobby himself felt for the group. Noah shakes his head at the thought of MC and how it seemed nothing would ever form from that. Bobby deserved somebody like her, sweet and gentle and Noah was not one to steal from other people's baskets.

Noah gets up and walks towards the bedroom, still fully clothed as he climbs into bed with Priya, who is already sleeping. Her long tan legs are poking out from the duvet as she has a pillow tucked in between her knees. She is gorgeous, Noah thinks, he might as well try to give this a shot as it seems Hope has moved on. Otherwise, Hope would not have broken up with Noah and brushed off Jakub choosing her so lightly. That was not Hope, but maybe he doesn't really know Hope as well as he thought he did.

Noah closes his eyes, it's a little while later that his breathing slows as he drifts off into dreams of his mother.

The villa is quiet for once. A silence has fallen with the only sounds being soft snores, teeth grinding, Gary's mumbling, and rustling of Islanders as they toss and turn.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** **Stay tuned for Part 2 of this story.** **


End file.
